(Funding by Whitaker Foundation, Biomedical Engineering Program, to R. Summers). Sterecon is being used at UB for quantitative analysis of gastrula-stage sea urchin development. This is an extension of a long-time collaboration which started with analysis of the early stages of development (four to 64 cells), resulting in several papers. Much of Sterecon development for use with confocal LM images was done for Dr. Summers' project. UB was the first remote site for Sterecon installation. The gastrula project is new this year. Some improvements were made in optimizing stereo viewing of the gastrula specimens. M. Marko visited UB twice, and Dr. Summers visited Albany twice for training.